A day in the wolf pack
by TheBigCapybara
Summary: a day in the wolf pack. Worriz tries to find a way to get Windra to like him while other wolves do other stuff. He meets a strange person who gives him advice but will it work? UP FOR ADOPTION. HOMELESS STORY. COME AND GET IT!
1. Chapter 1

** If you like it tell in comments and I will write more.**

It was a normal day in the wolf camp. Winzar was at the market, Wakz was holding a training session, Wilhurt was racing with some other wolves, Windra was working on vehicles as usual, and Worriz was lying down in his tent. It was about 9:00 in the morning. Worriz was thinking to himself about how to get Windra to like him. "What does it take to get her?!" He glanced down at the paper he was holding in his hand. It was titled,"failed attempts at love." He read through it growling. When he finished reading it he crumpled it up and threw it across the room.

He walked out of the tent to where Windra was. "Hi Windra, how are you doing." She just growled and punched him in the gut. Worriz went flying across the camp. "Cold and cruel." he thought to himself while rocketing though the sky. "If only she would be cold, cruel, and mine." Worriz landed right in the middle of Wakz's training session. "Worriz, perfect. We were just looking for a punching bag. You'll do great!" said Wakz staring at the dazed Worriz lying on the ground. Worriz wobbled to his feet just to be knocked down by one of the students. After be bonked and bruised he finally made it away from Wakz and his students.


	2. Chapter 2

Aching he decided to go see Wilhurt. He waited until the end of the race to approach Wilhurt. "Wilhurt." he said. "I need some advice." "Sure. Anything for a fellow wolf." was his response. "I need some advice about love." Wilhurt said,"I don't know anything about love though." Worriz growled. "Aw, you're no help." Wilhurt walked back to the track and hopped on his speedor to start another race as Worriz walked away."Maybe I'll go see Winzar at the market. I could shop while I'm there."

Worriz rode his speedor to the market. He saw at least one person from each tribe there. He looked around and spotted Winzar at the gorilla booth. "What are you doing here?" said Winzar when he saw Worriz walking up to him. "I don't know. Just seeing what you're up to. What are you doing at the gorilla booth?" "Well, I heard that the gorillas have the strongest ropes in Chima. Winzar showed him the vine rope he had just bought. They walked around the market looking and talking. "Listen, I need some advice about love." Worriz said all of the sudden. "I'm sorry but I've never had a girlfriend before." answered Winzar. "In fact I've never even talked to a girl other than about battle." "I believe I can help you with that." a mysterious voice came from behind them.

They turned around to see a man with a dark blue hood that draped over his head to where you couldn't see his face. He also wore a dark blue cape that reached the ground and dark armor. They couldn't tell what tribe he was from because his armor and hood covered all his skin. They glanced around them and realized that they had wandered off from the main market area. They were on a hill overlooking the whole market but no one saw them up there. There were no other booths around them.

**To be continued…..**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who are you?" Worriz said worriedly. "That doesn't matter." the man replied in a deep voice. "But I can give you some love advice." "Why should I trust you?" Worriz was skeptical. The man answered,"Do you want a gal or not?" Worriz thought for a moment. "Okay fine." "It cost three chi." Worriz grumbled but still paid up. "Okay. Here's my advice. Find out what she likes and dislikes. Once you do that you need to give her a gift of something that she likes or would need. Then try to be nice and kind." "Really that's your advice?" Worriz questioned. The man said, "If it doesn't work then you get a refund."

Worriz and Winzar went back down the hill and into the market. They then went back home to the wolf camp. When they got there it was 2:00 in the afternoon.

** This is very** **short. I'll update soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

It was now 2:00 in the afternoon. Winzar grabbed his speedor and headed over to race with Wilhurt. Worriz had gone back to his tent. He quickly grabbed a pair of binoculars and put the advice into effect. He spotted a nearby bush that seemed like a perfect place to "spy" on Windra. He glanced through the binoculars and observed what Windra did. At first all he could notice her doing was hammering vehicles. _Maybe I could by her a new hammer or a toolbox or something _he thought to himself.

He scribbled on the notepad that he had also brought, "Likes to repair. Maybe a hammer or toolbox. Maybe some other tools." He looked up to notice that Windra was no longer standing at the truck she had been repairing. He glanced around but still no sign of Windra. Quietly he sneaked out of the bush trying his best to act casual. He wandered around the camp searching for her. _She couldn't have gone far, I was only writing for a couple of seconds. _Deep in thought he ambled over to where Wakz was. Fortunately there were no students there.

"Hey, Wakz have you seen Windra?" "Hey, Worriz. I think I saw her go over towards that mountain over there." Wakz replied pointing in the distance. "Okay, thanks." Worriz half ran for he was out of breathe. He eventually arrived at the mountain. _Where could she have gone? _He searched the foot of the mountain. Then he spotted a distant cave in the side of the mountain. He schemed up a path along the mountain so he could reach the cave. He climbed up the mount and reached the top. Swiftly and softly he sidled (yes that's a real word) against the wall of the crag (also a real word). When he peaked inside he was flabbergasted (man, I'm on a roll with these words) by what he saw.

**What did he see? Even though I'm not taking suggestions because I already have a plan.**


	5. Chapter 5

"What?" Worriz gasped under his breathe. "Oh my chi! I can't believe it!" he whispered. In the cave he saw Windra doing something he never would've imagined her doing – cooking. Then just as he scuffled away from the entrance of the cave he barely caught a glimpse of Windra lifting her head. She had just slightly heard a noise. "Is somebody there?" she questioned even though she knew there wouldn't be an answer (and yes Windra does actually talk. In one episode she can be seen talking with somebody but the conversation is not audible (heard)). Worriz, alarmed by the voice, stumbled to his feet and blasted off.

He made it to the camp panting for breathe, quickly grabbing a drink of chi-juice and gulping it down. "What's wrong?" Wilhurt was the only one there at the edge of the camp when Worriz came charging in. "I just saw something" in between gulps he continued. "That I never expected!" "Well, what is it?" Wilhurt was anxious to find out what Worriz had spotted. I saw….Windra…cooking!" "What?!" Wilhurt exclaimed. "Don't tell anyone else about this okay, Wilhurt?" "Got it."

Worriz darted back to his tent and jotted down a couple things on a sheet of paper. Then he hopped on his speedor with the paper and raced off to the market.

When he arrived at the market he ran to the bear booth. He figured Bladvic would know the most about food. So he walked up to Bladvic. "Bladvic, do you know anything about food?" "Of course! Food is my second favorite thing next to sleeping!" _Ugh! That's all that lug ever does is sleep and eat!_

Worriz bought some cooking supplies that he hadn't seen in Windra's cave and headed back home unseen. It was now 6:00 in the evening.


End file.
